Conventional boluses orally administered to reside in the reticulorumen for monitoring of physiological parameters of ruminant animals may not have a configuration capable of oral administration at birth. Additionally, boluses even when orally administered to adult ruminant animals may not have an operational lifespan long enough to monitor useful physiological parameters over the remaining productive lifespan of the ruminant animal. Moreover, uncontrollable changes in the orientation of the bolus and correspondingly uncontrolled orientation of the bolus antenna in the reticulorumen of the ruminant animal may cause variable quality in radio signal transmission from the ruminant animal resulting in the loss of encoded physiological data.